Torch Song
by GargoyleSama
Summary: When someone from his past enters Tommy's life, things change. Also, an unlikely pair makes an appearance


I like Billy/Kat stories, I really do, but I felt like giving myself a challenge and go with canon, and to do that, I can't ignore a single, road blocking, future sealing episode. We all know that Kat met her future self when she got the Zeo crystal. We know her future, and it wasn't with the quiet, intelligent, introspective William. How do Tommy and Kat get back together to bring canon to fruition? How else, but with a little help of some friends, and a bit of pseudo-canon that was left out of Forever Red, this is that story.

Kira stormed into the Cyber-Café closely followed by her manager. She turned quickly and slammed her hands down on a table. "You said I would have control over the video!"

"And you do, all the record company wants you to do is at least talk to the choreographer," pleaded the man.

"My music isn't made for some pop diva wanna-be dancer to prance around!"

"I know; I told them that, and they respect it. There is this hot choreographer that is combining ballet and modern interpretive stuff into something. They are thinking about doing it as a phantom overlay on you performing. That's it, one, maybe two people, flowing costumes, real ethereal stuff. Look, just talk to her, that is all they are asking, and what I am begging. You pick the place and time they pick up the tab. Please, consider it," begged the man.

Kira sat down and sighed. "Okay, I will talk to her. Set it up for here, tomorrow, lunch."

"Here? This is a highly respected choreographer from LA…" His sentence trailed off under her gaze. "And you are the one in charge, and can meet who you want, where you want, and when you want. You are the big dog and this is your turf. Tomorrow, lunch, here. Got it, no problem," he said as he fumbled out of the door.

Kira slumped in the chair and let her head light upon the table. As she let out a wailing growl, Haley walked up behind her. "I guess it is feeding time at the zoo with that sound. Want to tell me what's wrong?"

"The want to put dancers in my video," mumbled Kira into her arms. Looking up she glared at Haley, "Dancers! I am not a dance act, I have meaning to my work, and it is not for some mindless dancing."

"Did it ever cross your mind that it might not be mindless? There is more than one type," counseled Haley.

"You may be right. Anyway, it will be a short meeting. I have a way out. Major Bio test and Doctor O is helping me study for it. If anyone can run someone off, it is him droning on about biology."

Haley stifled an giggle as she went to the bar. "So, are you here to hang out, get away, or are you actually going to buy something?"

Kira smiled at the woman, "Just a coffee, I am going to study some and then head home."

* * *

Haley was relaxed. Saturdays in the spring were slow. Unless there was a downpour, everyone hit the beaches, or the mountains. She was relaxed behind the counter and was waiting for Kira to come in. She was relieved that Kira would be coming in, at least there would be money coming in today. Since it was on the record company's dime, she was sure that Kira would order pricey items. Idle musing stopped as someone entered the door. Instant recognition kicked in and floored the auburn haired woman. "No, not her, it can't be…"

Entering into the darkened café was a leggy blond; she had on a pair of white Capri pants and a pink shirt. She walked up to the counter and addressed Haley directly, "Hi, I'm Katherine Hilliard, do you know if Kira Ford is here yet?"

* * *

Haley mumbled under her breath as she prepared the woman's double shot decaf soy latte. "Of all the coffee joints in all of the world, she has to walk into mine. Tommy has just really gotten over her, and now she is back here." She slammed down the metal frothing cup. "Of course, Haley, she has to come in here. You can't have any type of luck in love except bad." Sighing loudly to herself, she picked up the prepared drink and took it to her 'customer.' 


End file.
